Terribly Beautiful
by Weepingwisteria
Summary: He wanted to hate her so badly but couldn't do it. "Kagami Rin, you are truly something.." (Rin x Len) (Rewrite)
1. Surprise Genius

**Howdy ^^ This story will be much more humorous than my other story Act 1. So if you don't like humor, go read that story instead. In the description I typed "rewrite" and this is indeed a rewrite. It has the same plot and characters but this version will be much more organized. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

She stood by the doorway of the classroom. Her arrival has disrupted Sasaki-Sensei's lecture and we all turned to face her and I couldn't help but scowl at her appearance. Her uniform blazer and skirt were covered in grass stains and wrinkled, her hair had been carelessly tied back into a messy bun and her long fringe was covering half of her face barely revealing a clear scowl. Both of her stockings were falling down, and her face was smeared with dirt. She was forty minutes late to homeroom and it would have been better if she hadn't even showed up.

"Fighting again eh Kagami-san?" Sasaki-Sensei leaned against her desk giving her a little grin. Kagami-san held her glare and aimed it right at the teacher. Sasaki-sensei chuckled quietly and stood up, taking the clipboard off her desk.

"That's the third late this week, if you're late tomorrow, you'll have to face punishment." She said looking through the notes on her clipboard.

Kagami-san rolled her eyes and made her way to the back of the room to her seat. She sat down and tossed her backpack aside. A few students snickered at the commotion which pissed me off for some reason. Where was their discipline? I was starting to lose hope in this school and was beginning to wonder why I had any in the first place. Crypton Academy, the name made it sound fancy and elite, but the reality was that this school was nothing but a playground for the rich kids, one of the worst schools in the city actually (but that didn't stop tuition from being ridiculously expensive)..

Sasaki-sensei set her clipboard down and cleared her throat to get our attention. "Let's continue shall we?" She winked playfully and began erasing the board to start fresh with more note taking and lectured up until the final bell for break. Everyone had packed up their things in a flash and Sasaki-sensei laughed slightly. "Class..." She stretched her words slowly. I looked around me, everyone looked like they were about to leap from their seats. "You...are...now..."

"..."

"Just say it already!" A student in the back hollered.

"Dismissed." As soon as the word left Sasaki-sensei's lips, everyone stood from their seats and rushed out the two doors. I lingered at my seat to avoid the chaos and took my time packing up my belongings, making sure everything was in place. _Hey, where's my math homework?_ I swore I had put it in my bag this morning... I searched the area around my seat and find it on the ground, underneath Kagami-san's foot.

"Hey! You- I faltered. I was going to yell at her but she moved her foot and picked up my homework. She took a minute to read over it and I was getting impatient. I stood from my desk and tapped Kagami-san on the shoulder. "Don't you think about stealing my homework." I warned. I gave Kagami-san a cold look and she looked at me with a bored expression, handing me my homework.

"If I were to steal homework it wouldn't be from a dumbass like you. None of your answers are correct." She said flatly before stepping aside and leaving the room, her bag being dragged near her feet.

"Oh she told you!" Sasaki-sensei laughed when Kagami-san was out of ear-shot. I usually liked Sasaki-sensei's carefree attitude but I wasn't really in the mood today.

I rolled my eyes.

"What does she know?" I muttered, stuffing the worksheet into my bag.

"A lot more than you do. Come here Kagamine-kun. I needed to talk to you about this anyway." She beckoned.

"Talk to me about what?"

"Look." Sasaki-sensei pulled up the student grades and I walked closer to her desk to get a closer look.

"Kagami-san...Has a 100!? In all her classes!?" I move the laptop closer to me not believing what I saw on the screen.

"She doesn't have a 100 in _all_ of her classes. She does have a 87 in this class for unexcused absents and tardy's."

"How though!?"

"She's very smart Kagamine-kun, unlike you." Sasaki-sensei scrolled down and pulled up my grades. "Looks at all these C's, D's, and E's.." She made a _tsk_ noise with her mouth and I looked down a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry ma'am.."

"I know you're trying your best and I want to help you get your grades up before the end of the first term."

I looked up hopeful. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"A tutor."

"Oh! that's totally fine."

"But not just any student. I want Kagami-san to tutor you!" She gave me a cheeky grin and stared at her in disbelief.

"No way in hell!" I exclaimed.

"Hah, I thought you would say something like that." Sasaki-sensei's stayed on her face, amused with my reaction.

"But why her?"

"She has one of the highest GPA's in your grade. I've had meetings with all of her other teachers and they're all impressed with her intelligence. Some have even recommended her to more advance courses. Their only concern along with mine is her behavior.."

Sasaki-sensei sighed. "I've emailed her mother to set up a conference but I haven't gotten any replies yet.."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, growing impatient.

Sasaki-sensei smiled. "Even though your grades are poor, you're one of my favorite students because you're so nice and respectful."

I blushed slightly at that comment. It's not everyday when you get complimented by your teacher..

"My plan was that her tutoring you would help with her behavior and improve your grades." She stated simply.

I nodded slightly. "I guess that makes sense...but, what if she tries to hurt me or something?"

"She won't, I'll be sure of it. You can use my classroom, I'll just being doing work at my desk. Or you could go to the library, faculty members are always there keeping an eye on things." She reassured.

I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? I wanted more time to think this over but I heard myself say yes and Sasaki-sensei squealed with joy.

"Great! Go find her and tell her that I need to see her okay?"

"Uh, okay.." As soon as I left the classroom panic had arisen in me.

...What have I just agreed to?

* * *

 **So that is it for the first chapter! Tell me what you think and I'm always open to suggestions!**

 **Question - What Vocaloid(s) do you want to see in this story? Answer with a review and they might become a part of the story.**

 **That's all from me, bye!**

 **-Wisteria**


	2. Lunch With Miku-Senpai

**Special shout out to Azure-Blue-15 ^^ I remember you from the first version of this story. You were one of the first people to review the old version and I appreciate you following the story again. I promise you that this version will be better! :3**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Is Kagami-san really going to be your tutor?" My friend Miku asked between bites of her food.

Break lasted for an hour and this was the time most students ate lunch or went to study hall to catch up on assignments. My friend Miku and I agreed to meet up so we could eat our lunches together. We didn't see each other often in school because we were in different grades. Miku among the students was labeled as "The Princess" for her beauty and kindness and I admit, I did have a crush on her when we first met, but the more I got to know her, the more insane I realized she was...

I shrugged and took a sip of my water. "That's what Sasaki-sensei said, but I don't know where she would be.."

"Maybe she's at study hall?"

I snorted. "Yeah right!"

"Jeez, it was just a suggestion. You were the one to tell me that she was apparently really smart."

"But that's just what Sasaki-sensei said. For all we know she could've hacked in the school system and changed her grades!"

"You're in denial Len. What do you have against this girl?" Miku inquired.

"Nothing, I just don't like her.."

"Well, I think you should give her a chance." She said matter of factly.

I sighed quietly. "You're just too nice sometimes I think.."

"Hey! I can be mean too!"

I playfully punched her shoulder and stood to throw away my banana peel. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Miku handed me her empty milk carton. "Throw this away while you're at it hun."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Miku and I usually ate near the schools front entrance because it was usually less populated than the courtyard but the only downside was that we had to walk around the school to throw away any trash. I tossed the trash in the nearby garbage bins and turned to go back and meet up with Miku but stopped when I began to hear yelling. Curious, I began walking towards the noise only to find her...

 _What the hell is she doing?_

Kagami-san was currently in a circle a group of senior classmates. The rest of the students fearfully watching near the fence.

"Where are you going sweetie?" One of the boys purred sickly. The rest of the group snickered.

"None of your fucking business." She replied coldly.

The boy's smug grin turned into a scowl as he grabbed Kagami-san by the collar. "You don't talk to upperclassmen like that you first year." He sneered.

 _Okay now is a good time for her to apologize and leave-_

"Let go or you're going to get hurt.." She warned.

The group of seniors began to laugh and Kagami-san gave a smug grin as she punched the boy who was holding on to her collar. He stumbled back and it was just enough time for Kagami-san to kick him in the groin. He fell onto his knees in pain and the rest of the seniors began to attack her. I watched them from my spot near the trashcans with a bit of interest. I'm surprised how well Kagami-san dodged their punches, they hadn't been able to lay a single hit on her yet.

"HEY! Break it up! Break it up!" Sasaki-sensei approached the scene followed by a quivring student. They must have snuck away to get a teacher. The fight quickly dispersed and many of the bystanders went on their way.

"All of you." Sensei pointed to the group of seniors, they looked back at her nervously. "Why aren't you all in class?"

"We-

"I don't even want to hear it. Get inside NOW!" Sasaki-sensei angrily pointed to the double doors and all the seniors hurried inside.

"And you young lady," She turned to Kagami-san. "You are coming with me." Grabbing Kagami-san by the wrist they both entered the school through the double doors.

I walked back over to where Miku and I were sitting, she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?" She asked as I took my seat next to her.

"Sorry..I got..distracted."

"Well you still seem distracted. What happened?"

"..."

"Len-kun?"

"I didn't know that she was so good at fighting..."

"Huh?"

 **Rin's POV**

"Do you understand why I want you to do this?"

I nodded slowly. "I do..it's just..."

"Just what?" Sasaki quirked and eyebrow. "You're not going to give me that excuse again are you?"

I frowned at her question. "It's not an excuse, I really do have a younger brother that I need to take care of. And I don't think I'll have time to tutor that idiot.."

"I looked through your record and it says nothing about you having a brother. Your mother also confirmed that you were an only child."

"She's lying..."

"You're the one lying!" Her voice rose along with her temper. "All I want you to do is to tutor him after school until four. In order to avoid all those detentions you _will_ do it. Understand?"

"..."

"I SAID, do you understand?"

"Yes, I fucking get it!" I yelled furiously. I couldn't help but get angry with this moron of a teacher. No matter what I said it was always the same..

Sasaki's angry look faltered and a look of worry replaced it, but I was sick of it. "...Rin-

"-Don't even talk to me." I interrupted coldly before leaving the classroom and slamming the door shut behind me.

I briskly walked down the halls and payed no attention to the stares I was getting, I was too upset to worry about them right now. Plus, I had a blond idiot with a stupid ponytail to find..

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter two. I am tweaking the plot slightly so I hope any people who read the old version don't mind. Tell me what you think with a review.**

 **Question - What's your favorite color? I like Grey and dark red ^o^**

 **Au revoir mes amies~**

 **-Wisteria**


	3. The Great Smoke Bomb Explosion

**Review Replies :**

 **Mei-Chan002 -** I'm so glad you're liking the story ^^

 **Azure-Blue-15 -** It makes me happy that you liked the old version (The documents got erased '-') And Sasaki-sensei is usually very cheery, but everyone has their serious moments eh?

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

The school's bell soon chimed signaling the end of break and Miku and I said our goodbyes before going our separate ways.

"I'll see you after school Len-kun!" She waved happily before skipping away to her class. The students who roamed the halls moved aside to allow her to go through. Even though it happened everyday it still amazed me how she was able to get everyone was so eager to be at her beck in call.

The rest of afternoon classes went by quickly. I tried my best to pay attention but mostly daydreamed instead of taking notes and listening to their lectures. Before I knew it I was in my final class of the day, math. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang and took out my math home work and frowned when I saw it. The paper was crinkled and had a faded shoe print of dirt from Kagami-san stepping on it this morning. I smoothed out the paper as best as I could and placed it on my desk. Hiyama-sensei entered the room a moment later and began to write down the equations of the homework onto the chalk board. I marked the correct answers on my paper as we went over the homework and frowned realizing that I didn't get a single problem correct. Maybe a tutor would be a good idea...if it wasn't Kagami-san...

A small sigh escaped my lips and I wrote a pass to go to the bathroom. I don't know why I was getting so frustrated today but I figured a break from class would make me feel better. Besides, I wasn't missing much, just the last five minutes or so. I stalled time by just looking at my phone and once the final bell rang, I made my way back to Hiyama-sensei's classroom to get my backpack. The room was completely empty besides Hiyama-sensei at his desk reading a magazine.

"Um, Hiyama-sensei?"

I took a step closer to his desk, and that's when I noticed the small black earbuds he was currently wearing.

"Hiyama-sensei?" I waved my hand over his face.

He must have not heard me come in because he jumped a bit in his seat and tumbled over onto the floor once he saw the hand waving in front of his face. His glasses skidded a few feet from him and his earbuds had been unplugged from his phone. He was listening to...rock music?

I held back my laughter and helped him stand.

"Ah, you startled me." Hiyama-sensei laughed quietly. Out of all my teachers, Hiyama-sensei was my favorite. Unlike my other teachers, I felt I could relate to him. He was clumsy, understanding, timid for a teacher but all around a good guy. I picked up his glasses for him and handed them back to him. Hiyama-sensei wiped them quickly with a handkerchief before put them back on.

"Sorry about that." I gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh, it's quite alright. What are you still doing here?"

I pointed to my backpack that laid on my desk. "I forgot my bag."

"Ah, I see. Well, I needed to talk to you about something anyway."

I groaned in annoyance. "Is it about my grades?"

"Yup." He gave me a sheepish grin and I smiled. I just couldn't get mad at this guy..

"I didn't know you liked rock music, you didn't seem like that kind of guy to me." I said changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh!" Hiyama-sensei picked up his phone from the floor that was still blasting rock music and muted it. "Yeah..I just got into it." He chuckled.

"Interesting. And what was that magazine you were reading?"

"Um, well, Uh." He continued mumbling like he was trying to find the right words to use.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. So, you wanting to talk to me about my grades?" I felt a bit bad for making him uncomfortable.

"Hm? Oh, right! I made some study guides for you to use. I'll be right back." He excused himself and quickly left the classroom.

The magazine was left open on his desk. _Should I look?_ I wasn't really one to stir up trouble or break rules, but I do tend to be very nosey, but that's just something people have told me. Hiyama-sensei always seemed so secretive, it wasn't often I got an opportunity to have a look around at his stuff..

 _I guess, a little peek won't hurt..._

I nervously took a step forward and looked around, just to make sure I was completely alone. I wouldn't want anyone catching me snoop...

Another step.

 _So far so good, I can't believe I'm going to snoop! How exciting!_

And another step.

 _Come on Len! He's probably going to be back soon, pick up the pace!_

Twenty careful steps later and I was sitting in his desk chair flipping through Hiyama-sensei's magazine. I don't know why he was so nervous, It wasn't like he was reading anything naughty like I thought. The magazine was all about uprising stars in music and what not, showcasing amateur performers.

 _Tik tick tik..._

One page in particular caught my eye. It was all about this rookie rock band called _Ice Mountain._

 ** _Tik tik tik..._**

The lead vocalist in particular caught my eye. For some reason, he looked so familiar...

 _ **TIK TIK TIK...  
**_

Annoyed, I set the magazine down. What was that ticking noise? I began to search the room but found nothing. It continued, growing louder every second...

I suddenly hear the door being opened and turned, expecting it to be Hiyama-sensei. But to my dismay it wasn't. It was Kagami-san. She briskly entered the classroom as the ticking continued.

 ** _TIK TIK TIK..._**

"K-Kagami-san.." I mumbled surprised. I didn't expect to see her. "What are you-

 ** _TIK TIK TIK..._**

"-Shut up." She interrupted. Her hands were balled into fist, she was angry.

I took a step back. I wasn't going to lie, after what I saw today during break Kagami-san did scare me a bit.

 ** _TIK TIK TIK..._**

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Why are you here?"

"Wha-

 _ **TIK TIK TIK...**_

"-What are you doing in Hiyama's room?"

"Uh..." I faltered.

 ** _YOU HAVE...FIVE SECONDS_**

"What the hell is that!?" I nervously asked, peering out the doors window.

"Get under a desk." Kagami-san exclaimed with a worried expression. I watched her curiously as she maneuvered her way under a nearby desk.

"Wha- Huh?"

"Hurry up!"

"Uh..Okay.." Right as I positioned myself under Hiyama-sensei's desk, I felt the ground slightly rumble beneath me and screams from the halls. Kagami-san rose from her hiding spot and opened the door. A thick cloud of smoke began to enter the room. I stood up and looked over her shoulder only to find that the whole hallway engulfed in the same cloud. I could barely see the students and teachers coughing and running around in panic.

I looked at Kagami-san. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" I angrily yelled.

She held her usual scowl on her face and rolled her eyes at me. "It was just a smoke bomb. Now, come on. The smoke won't last forever, let's get out of here."

Kagami-san took my hand and grabbed my bag, she practically dragged me out of the room.

"Hey! Where are we-

"Hush, and let me help you.."

Kagami-san was careful guiding us through the hall. We eventually ended up at one of the side entrances of the school and I pushed open the door. We stumbled outside and I pulled away from Kagami-san's grasp, taking deep breaths of the fresh air. I almost forgot she was there before she coughed loudly to get my attention. I turned to face her.

"Were not done yet." She said tossing my bag to me.

I caught it and slung it over my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Kagami-san pointed to the fence. "You climb first."

I blinked. "Huh?"

She hid her face in her hand in annoyance. "Climb the goddamn fence you moron.."

"Um, why?"

"Do I really have to explain _everything_ to you?"

"..."

"If we stay here, we'll be caught. I told you that I was going to help you but if you really want to get in trouble I guess-

"Ah! No! I'll climb!"

"They get to it. I don't have all day."

"R-right!"

It took me a few tries, and I probably looked like a complete idiot but I did eventually get over the fence."

"Where to now?" I inquired.

"My house. I'm stealing you away for a bit. We have some things to discuss Kagamine-kun."

* * *

 **And with that, chapter three is finished. Let me know with a review if you got the inside joke with Hiyama Kiyoteru (it's going to become a mini side story~)**

 **Question- What's your favorite season? I personally enjoy spring and fall.**

 **Ciao :3**

 **-Wisteria**

* * *

 **Preview for upcoming Chapter :**

 _"Where exactly are we Kagami-san?" This place was starting to creep me out. It felt so out of place compared to the surrounding buildings._

 _Kagami-san turned to face me and gave a small smile. "Home."_


	4. Cover Your Teary Eyes

**Review Replies :**

 **Azure-Blue-15 -** Thank you for helping me with the documents ^^ I should be able to work much faster now. Also, I'm sorry to hear that you failed your math test ;-;

 **MeiChan002 -** Fall is a great season! :3

* * *

 **Len's POV**

I never thought I would be here, in front of Kagami-san's house. I'm not sure why but she always gave off the impression that she lived life 'daring' so I figured that her home would reflect that; but instead I was look at a two level red brick victorian styled house in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in town. She took the keys out from her skirt pocket and unlocked the door.

"Leave your shoes outside.." She said curtly.

I nodded and took off my loafers, placing them neatly by the door before following Kagami-san inside.

"Wow.." I muttered in awe.

My gaze went straight to the ceiling. A large chandelier hung there by many thin gold chains, the sunlight made the small crystals attached twinkle.

Kagami-san coughed loudly to get my attention. "Are you just going to stare at the ceiling like an idiot?"

I turned to face her. "Sorry-

"-I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" A high-pitched voice yelled from above us. We both looked up to a woman with bright red twin drills on the second floor balcony bowing frantically. She scurried down the stairs and stopped in front of Kagami-san. "Oh! I forgot the chair! Excuse me!" She gave another curt bow and ran past us into the next room soon returning with a plush chair. I gave Kagami-san a confused look but she just shook her head as if to say "Don't worry about it". The woman placed positioned the chair and Kagami-san sat down and held out her right foot. The woman took off her Mary Jane's and replaced them with a pair of house slippers. She then proceeded to pick up Kagami-san's school shoes and the chair and quietly leave.

I was completely baffled with the whole thing. "Was that-

"-Yes, that whole ordeal was for me to have my shoes taken off for me." Kagami-san sighed quietly, she seemed annoyed.

I never thought Kagami-san as a high maintenance **hime** kind of girl..

"Don't you think that's a bit..much?"

"Defiantly. But it would've hurt her feelings if I didn't let her. Follow me into the den, we have things to discuss."

She stepped past me and I quickly followed her to the den. "Take a seat please."

I stared dumbfounded at the room. The place gave off an eerie vibe and I didn't feel comfortable at all. Not to mention that the furniture was just too much for me, they seemed to really enjoy showing off their wealth.

"Take a seat." She repeated a little more forcefully.

I was too scared to even touch their expensive furniture so I quickly sat on the ground.

Kagami-san raised a brow. "Okay, if you're really comfortable on the floor..."

She took the seat across from me on the chaise lounge and crossed her legs.

"Can you just tell me why you dragged me over here?" I asked.

Kagami-san groaned in annoyance. "I just wanted to explain something to you. And, talk about what Sasaki-sensei suggested about me tutoring you."

I nodded.

"I know that you don't want me to tutor you and I don't want to either."

I stayed silent.

"Also.." She paused. "I have a little brother that needs my attention after school.."

"How much younger?"

"He's twelve.."

"Oh..."

I thought for a moment before asking. "Who was that woman who took off your shoes for you?"

"That's my nanny Teto."

"Nanny? She looks about our age."

"She's actually in her thirties. She turned thirty-one yesterday."

"Well, can't she take care of Oliver?"

Kagami-san's stern look turned into one of frustration. "Kagamine-kun, you're an only child right?"

"Um yeah-

"As I thought. I won't get too mad because your just ignorant."

"And what exactly does that mean?" I was beginning to get pissed off with her attitude.

"What I mean is that you can't just throw off your responsibilities to a nanny or maid. Oliver needs me right now.."

"Okay okay, I get it. But what are we going to do about Sasaki-sensei?"

"..She said she wouldn't help convince them to move up to the next grade with everyone else."

"What!? Why would they be considering holding you back? You're grades are too good."

"I've missed so many days during the **first term** and I heard them talk about during conferences, they're thinking about holding me back for absences."

"And what good would tutoring do?"

"She said if I cooperated she would convince them to move me up with everyone else..."

"I'm sure if you tell her you have a younger brother that needs-

"I did. Over and over, but does that bitch believe me? No. Never." She looked down and for a second, I swear I saw that she was holding back tears. Her long fringe hid her face.

I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to do when people cried. I was always really awkward around people, I never really did have to deal with my friends because my only friend was Miku and she was almost always cheery.

"Uh..." I shut my mouth.

What was I suppose to say?

"What if, what if...we trick her?"

Kagami-san kept her face bowed. "How..?"

"We sneak you out of school during the study sessions."

"I don't have a huge supply of smoke bombs you know, it's not easy sneaking out all the time.."

"So that's what that was..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The lady with the red drills popped her head in to check on us a few times but didn't interfere. After having enough of this awkward silence I finally stood and brushed myself off.

"I'm going home." I uttered.

I left Kagami-san alone in the room, probably not the most gentlemen thing to do but I didn't care. I looked back and she stood by the the doorway of the den. Our eyes met, her face was slightly red and her eyes were teary.

"You better think of something." She muttered darkly.

I said nothing in response and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter look so long I was busy with a few things and this is mostly filler anyway. The real action** **starts next chapter (which is what I'm working on alongside this chapter) so I hope you stick around for that. Also lemme explain a few things about Japanese schools. A Japanese school year starts in April unlike in the U.S where schools start in the fall. The year is divided into three terms (which I bolded), April to July, September to December, and then early January until late March. This story takes place after the first term so out characters are currently in the beginning of second term. ^^ Also, I bolded the word "hime" which means princess.**

 **Question- What's your dominant hand? Imma lefty :3**

 **À plus tard~**

 **-Wisteria**


End file.
